Refugetale: A Undertale Au
by RefugeTale
Summary: A original undertale au based around the middle-earth times. Where humans and monsters live along side each other but monsters have no freedom in the human society that has ruled since the great war. Where a human comes to find out something that long been kept secret. Challenges will arise and the unlikeliest of friendships will form.(This will be shown on wattpad and archive too)


_Note: So... I've never really wrote a fanfic story before. I've only done role-plays and stories for class assignments. =w=" So I must apologize ahead of time if i'm possibly not that great of a story writer. I may be a bit rusty at this._

 _Anyways this is a Undertale Au I had in mind recently that I dream a lot about and thought I might as well try writing this out to share with everyone. (and thankfully the title idea for a undertale au wasn't taken yet.)  
_

 _Hope you enjoy the prologue! And please do tell me what you think! Also the prologue will be pretty much the only time I center the text. The chapters I plan to be aligned on the left like normal._

Once apon a time, long long ago in an ancient land…

two races ruled the earth,

these races were,

 _humans_ and _monsters_.

Back then peace was kept between the two races,

but there was a problem within this peace.

The two races were vastly different from each other.

Monsters had many variety of species in all shapes and sizes, but their souls were allweak and generally the same, and they possessed an abundance amount of magic but little matter for their bodies.

Humans had many similar characteristics and were made up of one species, their souls had a wide range of colors that best fitted to their personality and highly durable, and most had no magic at all due to their bodies being almost entirely made up of matter.

But not all humans were like this, some humans who were born a hybrid from monster and human had a high amount of magic in their bodies. These hybrids could also mate with another human and have a good change of birthing a child with the same ability, albeit not as powerful as the original hybrid.

These humans were also known as _mages_ ,

But mages magic were different from monsters. They could use a wide variety of magic and even enchant items with different _channels_. Such channels would include the use of the ancient tongue, rune writing, spell tags, and soul power.

At first, mages and humans were no threat to monsters, nor were the monsters to humans.

But as time passed and territories began to collide with increasing populations,

their differences caused the space of tension to grow thin.

Til one day that tension snapped…

On that day, it is said that human died by a monsters hands and that monsters became twice as powerful from absorbing the human soul. It used this power to kill many humans until a mage succeeded to turn that monster to dust.

After that day, humans has realized how dangerous monsters could be, and as a result they grew fearful of the race. Humans were quick to judge and believed that with one evil, that all the monsters were bad. Causing unwanted strife, accusations, and hostility.

Til finally, war broke out between the two races…

This long war created much grief between them, countless bodies and dust strewn across numerous battlefields, cites and villages brought to ruin, and families left shattered and distraught.

Yet the mages eventually had figured out something that claimed their ultimate victory. A spell enchantment that could be infused with any item a human desires. These enchanted unbeknown to the monsters, would become the most fearful thing they ever encounter.

As this newly discovered enchantment was able to forcibly steal and bind a monsters soul to the enchanted item. And all it would take was the owner of the enchantment to say just a few words, even if they were not a mage. But that wasn't the worst part.

Once the mages found out they could bind a soul to an object, they found out how to add other enchantments to this. Til they created the perfect trinket to control these monsters like slaves.

For if the owner of the enchanted trinket gives an order to the matching monster. They will fall into a trance hand have no will over themselves. Nor could they run, for as stated before, a monster soul was weak. If they strayed too far from the trinket. The invisible cord that binds the link between it's soul and body would break. Causing the trinket to crack and shatter, and the monster to turn to dust in the same instant.

Nor were a monster be able to kill the human that binds their soul to the enchanted item. As the mages who planned this new idea made sure that if the one that bound the monster was ever harmed by said monster. It would instantly get killed in the process.

After that point, the war was quickly overtaken by the humans as they used these trinkets to kill the monsters with their own kind and capture more along the way. Til eventually the king of monsters realized that they could not win this war any longer. And did not wish to kill more of his own race. So he ordered the monsters to flee.

Since that time, no human ever encountered the royal family again. Nor most of the monsters that were with them in the battle.

The war was over,

the humans won.

And since that time, a new era rein as the humans became the dominant race.

Mages began to mass produce these trinkets as a way of making a living. Passing the mastered spells down to their children to continue the new tradition.

Or if a human was wanting to create a new line of mages, they would force a monster to breed with them. But this act is highly discouraged and considered an act of sin.

Anew occupations began to arise as well.

As those that would now be called _monster hunters_. Would go out seeking for untamed monsters in the wilderness and capture them so they could be caged and be soul enchanted by an owner of an empty trinket.

Those monsters who are enchanted by these trinkets would be given the name _bounded_.

And those that weren't were to be known as _ferals_.

As monsters eventually ended up becoming something more of a novelty item for humans.

Breeding them like dogs for new hybrid species, or bred as purebreds since the war. Those that were raised and born into this life generally accepted the new way of living, their senses dulled.

With centuries passed, most humans now believe that monsters from the war have either been captured or dusted by now. Including the king and his family.

Most species from the war are considered to be extinct now, besides the few purebreds that humans have. The rest being hybrids of said purebreds.

These monsters are now known as mythical monsters due to the rarity. And seldom in the centuries passed had someone found a mythical. Many monster hunting enthusiast often can only dream of ever finding and capturing one. Most even believe none of them no longer exist.

But out of those listed now in only scrolls and books, the rarest would be _boss monsters_ and _skeletons_.

As before the war, boss monsters and skeletons were already a rarity to begin with.

This is the sort of life that monsters and humans live with now.

A world where monsters have become nothing more than a novelty pets, and humans now being the rulers of the world.

But what happens when a human finds a secret that was not meant to be discovered?


End file.
